


keep you like an oath

by freewaffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewaffle/pseuds/freewaffle
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto work off post-mission adrenaline in the best way they know.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	keep you like an oath

“Oi, dobe.” Sasuke calls out, tossing his package in a clean arc. “Catch.”

Naruto does catch it, deftly at that, and flips it in his hand. “Ever thought of handing me things like a normal person?” He grins, sharp and clear as daylight.

“Someone has to keep you alert. Your ANBU are getting soft.”

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. What the hell is this supposed to be, anyway?”

“Eyeballs,” Sasuke replies, casually.

“Perfect, I’ve always hoped my boyfriend would get me a package full of eyeballs!” Naruto says, mockingly saccharine.

“They’re the visual kekkei genkai from the trafficking ring we busted. You can give them to Kakashi, who will transport them to their rightful clan.” Sasuke smirks. “Would you have preferred flowers?”

“Hell no. You’re the pretty one, you oughta get flowers!”

They make their way to a nearby inn, eager to escape the aching nighttime chill of Kiri in the wintertime. The snow, previously sparse and light like powdered sugar, has grown heavy and wild by the time they check into their room. Sasuke feels a private thrill at the sight of their single, narrow bed. It’s not as though he needs an excuse to be close to Naruto anymore, but they are still early enough in their relationship that he is overwhelmed by the force of his wanting at every closed distance and private touch.

Then again, it’s Naruto, and Sasuke’s not certain he can ever get used to him.

“I call the shower first!” Naruto says brightly. He turns around to face him slyly. “Unless you wanna join me?”

“We’re both covered in human trafficker blood,” Sasuke points out flatly.

“Now that you mention it, that is kind of a turn off,” Naruto replies, laughing.

Sasuke lets Naruto use the shower first. He exhales slowly at the hiss of water, at the thought of Naruto in there, stripped bare...it’s been weeks since he first saw Naruto that way, and it’s still almost too much for him.

He tries to clear his mind, still reeling from chakra overuse. Sasuke hadn’t needed to overuse the susanoo - really, he hadn’t needed to use the susanoo at all. These sorts of battles were little more than child’s play to him and especially to Naruto, the most powerful man alive. But he had instinctively pulled him close behind his veil of chakra either way, every time a strike cut a little too close.

He’s cycled through excuse after excuse in his mind almost every time he’s protected Naruto - that his body just moves, that no one but him can hurt Naruto, that it’s pragmatism in the face of the apocalypse. Ultimately, he’s accepted that when it comes to Naruto, he just can’t help himself.

“Alright. I’m out!” Naruto chirps, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. “Your turn, and make it quick!”

Sasuke eyes the toned, golden length of Naruto’s body, and thinks that he doesn't need to be told twice.

-

Naruto is watching a romantic comedy on their small television set when Sasuke returns from his shower, eyes shining vividly and wetly.

“Crying over bad soap operas again?” Sasuke asks sardonically.

“Well maybe if I had something more _entertaining_ to focus on,” Naruto says, grinning, and Sasuke pulls him into his lap, leaning back against the bed.

Naruto's hair is a mess, uncombed after his shower. His frog printed pajamas are faded and torn at the edges, a brown stain at the edge of the left leg, probably from cup ramen. Sasuke loves him fiercely.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he replies, and pulls Naruto into a bruising kiss.

As it turns out, Naruto is as loud and expressive with intimacy as he is with everything else. Sharp inhales, wet gasps, the occasional moan when Sasuke worries his lip between his teeth, or moves his mouth carelessly down the line of his jaw.

“Tell me that we remembered lube,” Sasuke murmurs, breathlessly, between light kisses at the corner of Naruto’s mouth,

“I got it. Looks like I’m the responsible one now, teme.” Naruto smiles into their kisses, something Sasuke finds impossibly endearing.

“But ya know,” Naruto says, “lube isn't the, uh, only thing I packed for us.”

“Hmm?” Sasuke can’t muster up a more coherent response at that moment, preoccupied as he is by leaving half a dozen hickies on Naruto’s neck while attempting to unbutton his ridiculous pajamas with one hand.

Naruto pulls away, gently. Sasuke sighs, disappointed at their sudden distance.

“Tell me this isn’t going to be like the time you paused on us having sex to show me your new pet frog,” Sasuke says, exasperated. Naruto pouts.

“Okay, first of all asshole, Menma was worth it. Second of all, no. I got…” he reaches into his bag, pulls out a bundle of bright red rope, “this!”

Sasuke blinks. “Alright, now is that for you or for me?”

Naruto flushes a bit, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, I was thinking for me...but it can be for you, if you want! I don’t mind that at all, so - “

“For fuck’s sake, you’re even a martyr in bed,” Sasuke says, almost amused. “I can tie you down, usuratonkachi. You just have to ask.”

Since they began having sex, Sasuke has come to realize that Naruto, loud and demanding as he is in most things, is surprisingly reticent to pursue his own pleasure. He’s almost exorbitantly focused on Sasuke - which can be appealing, under the right circumstances, but Sasuke isn’t going to deny him the opportunity to actually request something he wants for himself.

Actually tying his wrists down is a bit of a challenge with one hand. Sasuke fumbles for a bit until Naruto has to summon a clone to help with the knot, and the entire thing is honestly a bit awkward. Sasuke flushes, flustered at being unable to perform such a simple task, but Naruto laughs and shuts him up with a kiss.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone cool, badass Sasuke Uchiha secretly sucks in bed,” Naruto tells him, grinning widely.

“Will you be a nuisance the entire time we’re in bed together?” Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow coolly.

“Probably, yeah.” Naruto replies lazily, and if Sasuke is being honest, he wouldn’t have this any other way.

-

They’re rolled into bed together, and Sasuke can't seem to stop kissing him. He’s unaware of anything that isn’t Naruto’s body, pressing hard, biting, adoring kisses down the expanse of his chest.

“You know - ah - “ Naruto gasps as Sasuke bites at his nipple, “I used to get mad when girls said you were hot, and I thought I was just - fuck - jealous of you, but actually - “

“You wanted my attention?” Sasuke supplies helpfully, smirking.

Naruto glares. “Hey! Don’t act like you didn’t watch me all the time too, I know now I wasn’t imagining it!”

“You weren’t,” Sasuke replies, easily. The days when he’d furiously deny such a thing are long past them.

“Awww, did you have a crush on me?” Naruto grins insufferably. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“You are the only person I know who can be this obnoxious while tied up,” he says. Naruto squirms underneath him, unsubtly grinding their hard cocks together.

“Maybe you should shut me up,” he teases, and Sasuke does just that, claiming his mouth again.

He kisses down his neck, collarbone, chest, and finally his thighs, sucking a hickey on the soft skin there. Naruto arches his back and Sasuke knows he wants to be fucked, but he isn’t quite finished with him yet.

Sasuke takes his cock into his mouth all the way. He actually isn’t very experienced with this - he had tried once, and Naruto had taken one look at Sasuke with his lips around his cock and proceeded to come all over his face and hair - but Naruto gave incredible blowjobs, apparently having been born with no gag reflex, and Sasuke was not about to be shown up.

He can feel Naruto inhaling deeply, trying very hard to steady himself, and it does a lot for Sasuke’s ego. He takes him in deeper, until his cock hits the back of his throat, sucks slowly and relishes in Naruto’s full body tremors.

He continues even as his jaw begins to ache heavily, losing track of time, measuring every moment in the gasps and sighs he manages to pull out of Naruto. He keeps going, until Naruto interjects, weakly -

“Hey. Teme.”

Sasuke releases his cock with a wet pop and looks up at him. Naruto’s face is flushed and his eyes are watery. It’s a good look for him, in Sasuke’s opinion.

“You might wanna ease up,” he says, eyes dancing with amusement. “I mean, unless your jaw being fucked up next time we eat ramen together is some kind of kink of yours - “

“You suck me off just as long,” Sasuke points out.

“Yeah but my mouth is bigger and I don’t have a gag reflex and - wait, were you competing with my blowjob skills?”

Sasuke doesn’t reply as Naruto bursts into laughter because, well, yes. That is what he was doing. He’d also intended to ravish Naruto, of course, like he’d read in Kakashi’s horrible books when he’d been bored at the hospital, but so far he’s spent at least a third of their time having sex being laughed at.

Though he’ll admit, he is a bit charmed by Naruto’s laughter, even when it’s directed at him.

“Oh, don’t get all sulky.” Naruto says, traces of laughter still in his voice.

“I was just thinking it’s about time I get around to fucking you,” Sasuke tells him, outwardly unphased. He doesn’t miss how Naruto’s eyes light up, or how color rises to his cheeks.

“I was wondering when you'd get around to it,” Naruto teases, but he’s already spreading his legs.

Sasuke preps him as well as he can despite his mounting impatience, and thrusts into him in one long, slow stroke. He gets a good grip on the headboard, looming over Naruto as he eyes him in challenge. His new goal is to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face.

It’s not gentle. The bed vibrates with the force of their fucking. And then, just as abruptly, Sasuke slows down.

“Sasuke!” Naruto cries out, glaring and red-faced and more perfect than anything Sasuke has ever seen.

“Ask for it,” Sasuke breathes out. “Maybe I wanna see Konoha’s golden boy beg to be fucked.”

“Dick,” Naruto says tartly, but Sasuke can see he’s just entertained. It's a game between them, prideful as they both are. Who can make the other come undone first.

Sasuke fucks into him once again, drawing out a moan from Naruto. “Ask - for - it,” he growls out, each word punctuated with a slow, shallow thrust.

“Maybe I don’t need to,” Naruto replies. “I think you’ll wanna come in me either way!”

“Wanna bet?” Sasuke asks, bowing his head to suck at his neck. “I’ve heard I can be an asshole.”

Naruto exhales sharply as Sasuke continues sucking at him, stroking his dick, fucking into him just enough that he can feel it, not enough to reach completion.

“...Fuck me,” Naruto mumbles, and Sasuke smirks against his neck.

“I didn't catch that. You’ll have to be louder.” He murmurs into his ear. He can see Naruto swallow, set his face in resolve.

“I said fuck me,” Naruto growls, eyes flickering red, and Sasuke just looks at him.

“I haven’t made up my mind yet,” he says, removing his fingers from Naruto’s dick, and giving the barest smile as he arches up in desperation. “Try again.”

“ _Please_ fuck me,” Naruto manages to gasp out, and Sasuke decides he’s feeling generous.

He fucks into him, brutal and relentless. Naruto is loud as hell, their neighbors surely hate them, and the headboard begins to crack. Naruto's legs are thrown around Sasuke's hips and his arms are around his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter as Sasuke plows into him. It's all consuming, the heat of Naruto's skin, the sound of his voice, the tight heat that Sasuke finds himself lost in. 

Sasuke can feel when Naruto comes, feel him throb and shiver and go limp underneath him.

He undoes the rope and gathers Naruto up, letting him ride out his orgasm in his arms.

-

They lay tangled up in each other, the faint golden light of the lamp creating shadows upon their skin.

Naruto dozes against Sasuke’s chest, and Sasuke wrestles with his desire for feedback and the weight of his ego. He’s never had quite the need for external validation Naruto has, not since his family passed away, but he has loved Naruto most of his life. When they were children, when Naruto was a delinquent with a chip on his shoulder, when Sasuke was at the brink of his fragile sanity. He wants to be certain he’s doing this right.

“Naruto,” he whispers against his hair, and receives an irritable what in return.

“...Was that...good for you.” Sasuke grits out, feeling incredibly stupid. He can feel Naruto snicker against his chest,

“Want me to write you a review? Rate it on a scale of one to ten?” He asks, and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“I just mean - you enjoyed yourself, did you not.” He forces the words out. Naruto’s smile only grows wider.

“I dunno Sasuke, did I or did I not have a loud orgasm that probably pissed off the people next door?” He looks up at him, eyes glowing, and kisses his jaw chastely. “It’s always good when it’s you. You’re all I wanted, ya know.”

“...I know.” Sasuke says softly, and presses a kiss to his forehead.

There is no measuring what Naruto means to him. All his life men have attempted to place Sasuke under their control, and all his life Sasuke had attempted to rebuke them. Orochimaru for his body, Obito for his power, Itachi so Sasuke would grant him the release of death. Sasuke had fought tooth and nail to forge his own path, and hit roadblocks at every turn.

It was Naruto, despite all his talk of pulling him back to the village, who had ultimately fought for him to be free.

They cling to each other, cocooned in their heavy blankets, as torrential snowfall swallows the world outside. Sasuke pulls Naruto close to him, and tries to memorize the shape of his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> im a firm believer that if sasuke was able to acknowledge what naruto meant to him while they fought to death even pre-arm getting blown off, acknowledge it to the sage, acknowledge it later in his thoughts, and rave about him to boruto as an adult, he would be able to hypothetically show him affection in bed once he has his shit together. overly stilted sasuke with zero ability to articulate his feelings is ooc and boring.
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated


End file.
